Falling
by animemangafanfictiongirl
Summary: My very first piece of fanfiction. Basically Hinata and Naruto go on a mission together. It also has some, okay a lot of ShikaTema. Please review it. As I said it's only my first one. Gaah I suck at writing summaries. No lemons!
1. Chapter 1 tripping over ones feet

Tripping Over Ones Feet

Standing on the edge was agony. Balancing on the edge of the cliff five miles from Konoha, Hinata went through the motions of her attacks, while trying to stay balanced. Behind her two feet away way was a line drawn in the dirt. She had made up this method of training herself; go through the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō without crossing the line. Without anywhere to aim her chakra, all she could do was go through the motions and not the actual technique itself. She was training alone today, again. Shino was on another mission and Kiba was assisting his sister Hana at home. She was calm and at peace concentrating on the movement. What would it be like she wondered to tumble off the cliff. Visions ran through her mind of her falling through the air. The image left to reveal shock etched into her teammates horrified faces, the hokages' serious work face, and lastly the scoff from her cousin Neji repeated in the hard lines of her father. Wincing slightly she tried to empty her mind of that image with little success. It seemed her dad would never love her. He was too absorbed in Neji and Hanabi to see her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes blurring her vision

"Hinata…?"Caught off guard she slipped and fell. Quickly grabbing on to a rock she ignored the painful scrapes on her arm and clung to the cliff. A calloused and tanned hand reached out to her and she saw who it was.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata!" Her body seemed paralyzed as the shock of who was speaking to her sunk in. It was Naruto sure enough. The matt of blonde hair, his large blue eyes, and the almost whisker like scars on his cheeks confirmed it. She was taken aback at the concern on his face and guiltily liked it. Grabbing his hand for support she hoisted herself up and collapsed worn out from three full hours of training and thisencounter.

"Are you alright Hinata, did I cause you to fall, can you make it backhome…?" He frantically asked sitting down next to her digging through his backpack for extra bandages.

"I'm fine I just got startled. Thank you Naruto kun," she said blushing a rosy shade of red.

"I came here because Kurenai sensei was asking about you. I had to search everywhere, come on can you walk?" he sputtered wrapping bandages around her arm. Hinata stood up and took a step. A shooting pain ran up her leg causing her to gasp.

"Hinata!"cried Naruto in alarm

"It's nothing," she replied hastily. "I'm just out of breath that'sall." She said with a pained smile on her face. Walk it off she thought. She bit her lip to keep her focus away from the leg. It would just get in the way. It's probably just a sprain from when I tripped. Every step was difficult and she was having trouble keeping up the act.

"Hinata, is something wrong? You keep limping and you seem to be in pain."

"No, I'm fine." She said with a weak grin. He did not seem convinced but he shrugged it off. Half way down she tripped on a rock and hit the ground. She bit down so hard her lip started to bleed.

"Hinata!" he cried. This time she couldn't stand up on her own. It was getting dark and she was both scared and completely embarrassed. "We need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible." He picked her up and carried her on his back down the crevice. She felt like her head was about to explode. An hour later they entered the city gates and headed to the Hyuuga clan building. The doors and windows were lockedtight and no one responded to Narutos' furious pounding on the door.

"It'sno use," he said exhaustedly. 'Why didn't you tell me you were hurt," he asked. "If I had known I would have carried you back." Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"It's too late now," he said. "You can stay at my house until the morning. Then I'll get T'sunade to look after you." All Hinatacould do in reply was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto carried Hinata back to his apartment. Nothing was said on the way. Hinata was thoroughly embarrassed and exhausted. 

"Here we are," said Naruto enthusiastically. His apartment was a small jungle of clutter and disarray. The main room sported two chairs and table laden with empty ramen cups, Konoha memorabilia, and spare kunai and shuriken. There were even more empty ramen containers in the overflowing trashcan. 

The bathroom was kept pretty clean, but the bedroom was a total mess. Clothes were piled into islands of fabric on the floor. A small writing desk was stuffed with papers and inks. Several battered toys lay in a corner, abandoned and collecting dust. The bed looked like some wild animal had made a nest in the sheets, and on one of the bed posts his beaver nightcap swayed in the gently breeze from the open window. 

"Well uhh Hinata, if I had been expecting a sleepover I would have tidied up a bit," he said stuffing clothes into random drawers and hastily clearing an area on the table. Hinata smiled. She liked his apartment better than her room. It seemed to suite him better. 

After heating up some ramen for Hinata Naruto left. "I'm going to get T'sunade. I don't like how that ankle looks." 

She was alone again. The clutter didn't seem to bother her as much as when she first saw it. If anything it made her feel rebellious. Hiashi always demanded perfection in anything, especially in the household. He had lightened up lately but he still demanded cleanliness, organization, and the right aesthetic apply to every room in the household. After finishing the ramen Hinata decided to clean just a little bit of the house. 

All she did was put the dirty clothes in the hamper, gather the papers on the desk and put clean sheets on the bed. As she gathered the papers in the pile she noticed a picture in a simple frame on his desk. 

It was team seven and Kakashi. She remembered envying Sakura for her position on team seven. She also remembered the pang of disappointment when Naruto gave out a shout of glee when he learned that Sakura was on his team. Yet Sakura was just his friend. Suddenly Hinata felt ashamed. Naruto had given her a place to stay during the night and here she was intruding into his room and touching his stuff and getting jealous of Sakura. Embarrassed, she folded a blanket with the seals of all the hidden villages, and retreated into the main room where she made him a cup of ramen for when he returned. 

Naruto ran as fast as he could toward the Hokages mansion. After pounding on the door for two minutes he was greeted by a tired Shizune. 

"Whaddaya want," she said groggily. 

"I need to speak with T'sunade Sama immediately. It's urgent," he proclaimed. 

"Okay whatever, but this better be good she gets irritated if she doesn't get sleep." 

"SHIZUNE WHO IS IT," bellowed the hokage. 

"It's Naruto. He says it's urgent." 

"Sigh… bring him in." As he approached the door Naruto vaguely wondered if he should have waited until the morning. Inside the room an irritated T'sunade slouched in her office. 

"What the fuck did you wake me for?"she said clearly irritated and, as the bottle of sake in her hand indicated, slightly drunk 

"Hinata's hurt. I think her ankle's twisted," he said trying to put on a brave face. 

"You disturbed me just for that, oh well where is she?" 

"At my place." 

One of T'sunade's eyebrows raised and a slight smirk formed at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, really…?" she said suggestively eyeing him with amusement. 

"It's not like that. I'm not like Ero Sennin, Ebisa, or Kakashi. Will you just help her?" 

"Fine, I'll send someone in the morning. But next time pick a better time to contact me. Oh, and Naruto, don't give Hiashi Hyuuga any reason to complain to me about you tomorrow." 

Before he could protest Shizune ushered him through the door and locked him out. 

Naruto ran home to find his house neater and Hinata sleeping on the floor with just a blanket. I would have let had the bed and slept on the floor myself he thought. Picking her up he laid her gently on the put making sure to support her injured ankle with a pillow. This will be interesting to explain to whoever shows up in the morning he thought with a grin. On his way out he grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket. After finishing the ramen she had left him Naruto fell asleep on the floor. 

Naruto woke up to someone pounding on the door. "Open up Naruto, T'sunade tells me you have a patient inside that I need to help." Naruto jumped at the sound of Sakuras angry voice. Of all the people she had to send T'sunade just had to pick Sakura. Dam that old lady was just too clever. 

"Just a minute,"he shouted. Ignoring his screams of protest Sakura kicked down the door. "Sakura, I was going to let you in…" he whined. She glared at him. 

"It's five o clock in the morning. T'sunade told me that you said it was urgent so she sent me here as early as possible in the fuckin morning, NOW WHERE'S THE DAMN PATIENT!" she screamed. 

"Hinata's in my room. She twisted her ankle." Said Naruto hastily. 

At this Sakura's scowl spread itself into a smirk that resembled T'sunade's'. 

"Oh now I see why she sent me in the morning instead of at night," She said eyeing him suggestively. "Naruto I never would have guessed that you would turn out to be a pervert. Did Jiraiyas' training help?" she coyly questioned. 

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT FOR THINKING THAT," Naruto shouted. 

"Calm down, I was joking. Stop glaring at me. Which room is yours?" 

Hinata had woken up when she heard Naruto shouting about perverts. A few seconds later Sakura walked in the room.

"Hey Hinata, which ankle is it?" she asked concentrating her chakra in her palms. 

"My left one," said Hinata thoroughly embarrassed. 

After several minutes the chakra had corrected the sprained ligament. "All better," said Sakura cheerfully. "Kurenai still wants to see you Hinata. I saw her talking to T'sunade right before I left. Don't do anything naughty to her Naruto." And with a jaunty wave Sakura departed out the door. 

"Really you'd think she'd have a sense of decency, seeing how many times she's beat me up for saying stuff like that," Naruto muttered under his breath before turning to Hinata. "Can you walk again," asked Naruto. After a few steps Hinata nodded. 

"Great I'll make breakfast," said Naruto grabbing two cups of ramen. 

His name really suits him (1) thought Hinata to herself after seeing how enthusiastic he was about his favorite dish. 

After breakfast they set out in search of Kurenai to see what she had planned for Hinata. 

Note: 1 Naruto is a processed fish decoration for ramen. It usually has a swirl in the middle. Hinata is commenting on Naruto's love of ramen. 

Thanks everybody for the advice on the computer problems, and thanks for reading. 

I hope you like chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3 their mission

Hello I'm sooo sorry about how the second chapter looked with no spaces. I don't know why that happened. It looked fine as a document. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to this chapter. Thank you for the positive reviews. Because of them I plan to create more fan-fiction after this story is complete. Here's chapter three. 

Kurenai was waiting for them the first place they looked, T'sunade's' office. "Well I'm glad to finally get to talk to you two, although I do understand there was and injury," she said with a slight grin on her face. Hinata was extremely relieved that she was not mad. 

"We have a mission for you," said T'sunade groggily from her cherry wood desk. "Please explain. I'm too tired from last night." 

"Very well," replied Kurenai turning to face them. "A group of bug users is on the loose. They are demanding money from a group of small villages in stone country. If the villages refuse they plan to destroy the crops. If the villages still won't hand them the money, they threaten to kill a child for each day they don't receive payment. However, they have anticipated help from Konoha. If we leave today they will probably ambush us." 

Naruto stared at her. How could he just sit and wait while lives were at stake. He was about to protest, but a look from T'sunade killed the words in his throat. Instead he asked, "When do we plan to leave?" 

"We were informed about this five days ago. They will not be on their guard tomorrow, so we could probably slip past them. The village is currently receiving financial aid from the goverment of the country, although they're too weak to do anything militarily." 

Hinata stared at Kurenai. "Will anyone else be with us sensei?" 

"Yes, the villages were very specific about their requests so they asked five hidden leaf shinobi and one suna shinobi for help. They requested all of team eight due to their knowledge of insects and on the rumor that a Hyuuga in the group had single handedly defeated the summon of a powerful group of bug users. They also thought the Aburame in the clan would help," Kurenai paused long enough to smile at Hinata before continuing to read the letter. "They requested Shikamaru because of his planning and you Naruto because of performance in defeating Neji at the chuunin exams. Apparently they also thought highly of Temari because she's also going to help with the mission. They also specified that none of the adults go on the mission because of problems of face recognition, so I will not be joining you." 

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked. "He's the strongest of the sand shinobi. Why not him?" 

"He's too obvious of a choice," replied Kurenai. "The others were informed of this mission yesterday. You have twenty-four hours to prepare for tomorrow. Get prepared and, please shower before the mission. You both stink," she said with an embaressed and slightly pained grin. 

"That's unfair sensei. I did not have a chance," Naruto whinnied while Hinata's face flushed to resemble a cherry. 

"Just leave already," ordered a drowsy T'sunade. "I need my five minutes of rest before Shizune badgers me with paperwork." 

And after that they departed, each wondering what this mission would bring. "Hinata do you want me to walk you home?" asked Naruto. 

"S-sure," replied a happily surprised Hinata. On the way they ran into Ino. 

"So Hinata, I heard from Sakura that you spent the night at Naruto's' house," the blonde brought up, slowly emphasizing each syllable. "Did you two have **fun** together last night?!" She looked like she was having fun with her newfound information. 

"Nothing happened Ino. I slept on the floor," said Naruto gritting his teeth. Hinata said nothing, but her whole face felt like it was on fire. "How many people did you tell," asked Naruto hoping the gossip had not spread too far. 

Ino started counting her fingers muttering names under her breath. After one tense minute she threw her hands up in the air gave them an amused smile and said, "Too many to count." 

"Never mind her Hinata let's get you home," said Naruto dragging her in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. 

Hinata was shaking with fear. What if Neji, or worse father hears the rumors. On the way they got stares, winks, and one impudent whistle. Naruto made an example of the whistler with his fists while Hinata tried to calm her labored breathing. 

Neji was waiting for them at the entrance to the compound. After thanking Naruto she dashed inside for a long shower. Once she was in the building Neji directed his gaze at Naruto. 

"What did you do to her?" he said spitting the words out like poison. His thin eyebrows were arched into a suspicious glare and his pale eyes seemed to have already condemned him. 

"Why do I have to keep telling people, **nothing** happened," said Naruto exasperatedly. "Your mansion was locked up, it was too small an injury for the hospital, and I had no money for a hotel. Look, she slept in my bed, **but**," he added as Neji's eyes flashed dangerously. "I slept on the floor. I repeat, NOTHING HAPPENED." He said with a sigh. 

"I believe you," said Neji with a relieved sigh. "You never were a good liar. Hiashi trusts me. I'll tell him you got he a hotel room while you went back home, just in case," he said with a tired grin. "Despite what she may think, I really do care for Hinata. See you later Naruto." And with a final nod Neji closed the Hyuuga gates. 

Naruto sniffed his armpit, before running home to a nice, long, in his mind well deserved shower. On the way he pondered Nejis words. He had said that he had cared about Hinata. Well that certainly was different from the Neji at the chunin exams, but it seemed like he had changed. Grinning Naruto raced up the stairs two at a time just wanting a shower and frogetting about the Hyuuga drama. 

Streams of water ran like threads, caressing Hinatas face and running over her shoulders. She remembered Neji's silent glare. If looks could kill, he was an expert assassin. He wore the cold look formal look on his face almost nonstop. Once in awhile it seemed a grin or laugh would crack the shell of his attitude, but most of the time at home he remained the same with the same sterile stare. Even with Hiashi, he showed little emotion. The only emotion in the Hyuuga household that he used frequently over his cold mask was disgust, usually aimed at her. However outside, when he was with Shino, Lee, and Tenten, he was warm and almost friendly. Especially with Tenten. 

She turned off the water. It seemed like every Hyuuga was disappointed their heiress. They did not think that Hinata was worth the effort and would never be leader material. Frankly Hinata thought so too. She would rather turn over leadership to Neji or Hanabi. Yet Neji could be controlled easily by any of the jealous main members and Hanabi was still too immature for such a role if Hiashi were suddenly assassinated. So for now Hinata remained a key piece of the clans' long and ruthless chess game. 

Drying herself off Hinata wondered whether her performance during tomorrows mission would change the elders' perception of her. All she could do was wait.


	4. Temari

**Hello again I'm still figuring this out. Thanks for all the positive reviews, they make me motivated to continue. Sorry about the delay. I went on a lot of trips lately. I also forgot to mention this earlier but I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, character attacks, anime, manga, or anything else. I wish I did, but I don't and I think this is long enough to make up for the last three chapters so I'm going to stop right about now.**

**Enjoy**

At noon the next day, they met outside one of Konoha's sidegates. Shikamaru looked over the rest of the group. All of team eight was there and Naruto had just arrived carrying a half-empty cup of ramen. 

"Where's Temari san," he said looking around to see if she was running up a sidestreet. 

"She's meeting us in the next town baka," said Shikamaru rolling his eyes in disbelief. "There are spies in the forest outside waiting to ambush us. The first part of our mission will be to take them out before they alert the rest of the rogue ninja. We then have about four days before they get suspicious of the lack of information from this area. After dispatching the spies we'll go to the next town where Temari has signaled she's waiting. We will then have to move quickly to the villages that are being sieged. Any questions?" 

No one said anything. After two minutes of silence. Shikamaru nodded toward Shino and said"Begin" 

"Give me five minutes," replied the bug user. A rolling wave of insects formed at the edges of his overcoat before lazily circling outward into the forest. Splitting up into smaller groups they headed out into every direction. The shinobi waited no longer than five minutes before the first of the bugs began to appear. They moved toward Shino in an almost magnetic pull swarming especially thick around his face. 

"There's a camp of eight spies located seven miles in that direction," Shino calmly informed the group. "The bugs say they're really weak right now after almost a month of guarding." 

"They've been out there for a month!!" said an incredulous Shikamaru. _How much planning was put into the attack on those villages?_ He thought to himself. 

As they approached the campsite they started to hear voices. In a small clearing eight shinobi occupied three tents. Their clothes and weapons lay out of reach on the ground. Piles of animal bones were thrown at the edge of the nearest tent attracting the interest of many insects. A summoning scroll hung loosely over a nearby tree branch under which three of the shinobi were playing a card game. The rest of the shinobi were in a very loud argument. 

"It's your turn to guard the campsite." 

"I did it last week." 

"Yeah, but you failed to catch lunch today like you were supposed too." 

"Shut up you two, you're getting on my nerves." 

"Stay out of this, you always make everything worse." 

"Oh,really listen up bastards, I'm the only one who does any work around here so I have a right to join any argument I want to." Etc. 

Shikamaru nodded at the others to get ready. While they prepared themselves he stretched his shadow to the three card players. Hinata activated her Byuakugan and prepared to leap in the circle. 

The three card players seemed baffled by their loss of movement and started to complain loudly cutting through the argument. 

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"It's like I'm paralyzed." 

"I know, what's with that unusually large shadow?" 

At this Shikamaru gave the signal and Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru launched into the air out of their hiding spots. Akamaru threw himself over a thin weedy Shinobi while Kiba took the one closest to him. Shino appeared behind an incredibly muscular one and started to leash his bugs on him. Naruto and two clones had already started fighting with a shinobi with an incredibly long dagger. With no options left she charged toward the biggest enemy at the opposite end of the clearing. 

He aimed a punch for her side but she grabbed his arm and dealt him a kick to the stomach. As soon as she did this he started clawing for her arms trying to pin them behind her back. Twisting out of his grip, she attacked from below trying to get a good shot at his soft belly. He blocked her every move and she was finding it difficult to maneuver. She broke away from the fight and backed up several yards. 

"You, bitch," said her opponent clutching his stomach were she kicked him. "You think you can handle this fight you fucking bitch. Well what'll it be," he said panting heavily. "You think you can fight me?" 

Trying to block out his words she sprinted the distance to reach him. His Arm came down from above aiming a chop at her head. Blocking it overhead with her left arm, she drove her right fist; gentle fist was activated, into his heart. The towering shinobi fell creating a dull thud when he hit the ground. His dead eyes loomed emptily up at her. She had killed him. 

Looking away she saw everyone else's battle was over. Shikamaru had tied the three card players together and gagged them. All the other shinobi were dead from the fight. 

"Let's move out," said Shikamaru. "Shino's bugs are leading Anbu here for these three. We need to meet Temari in the next town." Without further ado they set off again. 

Shikamaru seemed rather eager to reach the town since he seemed to be walking faster than anyone else. Thought Hinata to herself. _Is Temari a good friend of his? But how can that be they rarely see each other? _

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba were animatedly arguing over whose fight was the best. "You should have seen my Uzumaki Naruto Rendant, Kiba. It was so much cooler than you lame Gatsuuga." 

"You should have seen me block that kick of his though. I mean that guy hits hard." 

Their discussion of the fight lasted until they reached the town. "You should have seen me though Kiba, it was so cool when I …" 

"Oy, Bakas" shouted a familiar voice near the hotel. "What took you so long?" 

Standing by the hotel, grinning, was Temari. She was tall, thin, and tan. Her curly auburn was pulled tightly back into four pigtails at the back of her head. She was wearing her favorite outfit consisting of a purple shirt layered underneath a lavender tank top with woven red straps. She wore a dark blue miniskirt and in her crimson obi-like sash was an enormous oversized fan. Completing the look was her suna forehead protector, worn the same way as a necklace, and her fishnet. She looked so sexy and alluring that Naruto and Kiba were staring with open eyes and Hinata had to look away to hide the jealousy written across her face."Was it necessary to call me an idiot as well?" questioned Shikamaru. 

"What, you don't think you're an idiot Shika?" she replied with mock surprise."Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru blushing steadily earning him a slap from Temari who was also blushing. 

"Come on the Hotel's this way. I've booked us three rooms for he night." She said dragging Shika by his wrist. "Kiba and Shino are sharing a room, Naruto and Shika [stop calling me Shika are together, and Hinata and I are roommates," she announced tossing keys at them. Dinner's at seven. 

Hinata walked into the room. It contained two beds a small bathroom and a small kitchen unit. 

"Our room is a suite because I've been here for several days. There are some snacks in the fridge if you're hungry and there's an amazing balcony over there she said pointing to the glass doors." 

With this all of Hinata's bad feelings for Temari evaporated. Outside the battle Temari seemed like a somewhat normal person. 

"Temari san?" 

"Yes?" she said looking over at Hinata. 

"Are you and Shikamaru boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked fearing Temari's famed temper. 

"Yes, but it's a secret. It would be too annoying if Naruto and others knew." She said with a smile. 

"Why?" 

"Can you imagine that? I mean most of the village wants him to be with Ino even though she has expressed that their relationship is only friendship. Most villagers don't like me because they don't think they can trust Sand village after the chuunin exams (not like they don't have good reason to). Too many people would get involved and it would spoil the relationship. Right now the only other people who know about the relationship besides you are Ino, Shika's family, Gaara, and Kankuro." 

This posed a new question for Hinata 

"Why do you trust me?" 

"Because you seem to be someone who understands love and its hardships. You like Naruto right?" 

"How do you k-know about this?" asked Hinata turning bright red. 

"Who doesn't know about it besides Naruto of course. It's obvious by the way you care for him. Just give him time and he'll see you for who you are Hinata. A kind loving soul who would do anything for him." Said Temari smiling at her. "You know Hinata, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." And with one smile back at her Temari left the room, footsteps echoing through the hall. 

Hinata sat there letting Temari's words sink in._ This is going to be an interesting week,_ she thought before following Temari out of the room. 

**Yay, I introduced Temari san. She's my second favorite character. Please review thank you very much to all those that reviewed and even more to those that subscribed. Thank you for waiting so patiently **


	5. Temari's past

**Hey peoples I'm back. Sorry about the last chapter. I don't know why it's all in bold and I will fix that and several other problems I noticed in it. I'm so happy I introduced Temari. I bet you didn't expect this to be a ShikaTema as well as a NaruHina. If you don't like the couple then feel free to skip this chapter. It's pretty uch just about them. For those of you that have favorited this story or added it to your alert list. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. For those of you that reviewed, you guys are the best (how few TT). Please review it helps motivate me **

**Temari: just get on with the story**

**OK**

**By the way, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or techniques. Alas all I own is one Shonen Jump magazine. Not a single DVD.**

As they walked down stairs, Hinata began to feel more at ease. They chatted about various things including the relationship between the two villages and how the Leaf Village was still recovering. Temari talked eagerly and pointedly about her opinions often encouraging Hinata to speak up. It was hard to believe she was on a mission with the girl famed as a desert terror. When they reached the lobby they met all the guys. 

"Lets go outside to discuss our next plan of action. We can't be completely sure the rooms aren't bugged," said Shikamaru. 

"It's fine I've been here for several days and I know where all the spies are," replied Temari. 

"THERE ARE SPIES HE—" shouted Naruto who was cut off by a whack to the head from Kiba. "What was that for?" he said glaring at the boy. 

"Shut up baka," replied Kiba. "They'll known who we are if you shout out vital information like that." 

"Anyway, they are watching all the inns in this village," continued Temari. "It will look suspicious six of us rent rooms but none enjoy the town." 

"Then what should we do? We need a plan for tomorrow. Have you forgotten we're on a mission?!" said an irate Shikamaru quietly. 

"Calm down pineapple head [STOP CALLING ME NAMES You and I can plan an attack, while the other four explore the town. There are some very nice restaurants, and I thought I saw a haunted house around here somewhere," said Temari coolly responding to a heavily blushing Shikamaru. 

"Alright, time for some ramen!" Shouted Naruto dragging Hinata and Kiba by the hands until Akamaru bit him, Shino calmly following behind. 

"Where should we plan?" asked Shikamaru. 

"The roof, we'll be easy targets but it's better if we get attacked here than if they find out how we're going to attack later and ambush us." They started their ascent up the stairs again. "I told Hinata about us. She approves," Temari said hastily seeing Shikamaru's eyes narrow. 

"Good, she's not the type to talk about that type of stuff but I still worry about too many people finding out," he said relaxing a little. 

"I know what you mean, shall we get started?" said Temari as they reached the roof. 

"Sure, I know you've done some spying what have you found out?" 

"Well instead of all five villages being occupied, only two are. The problem is they are the two farthest away from each other and if the people in the other villages revolt, they're close enough to either of the two that the rogue nin army could easily invade them in less than a day. This also makes it hard for us to attack because if we attack one of the armies, the other could come and re-enforce them while we are still fighting. If that does happen the chances of us surviving are very little as we'll be extremely low on chakra. The leader of this militia is apparently an extremely powerful former hidden mist ninja. I don't know which village he's in though." She said slightly out of breath. 

"Is there a possibility that this could be connected to Akatsuki? I know that one of their members, Kisame, is a former hidden mist nin," mentioned Shikamaru. 

"No that's one thing I looked up. I haven't heard his name but I managed to steal this," she replied pulling out a picture. Shikamaru examined it. The man in the picture was heavyset and very muscular. He had a tattoo of a snake running down his left cheek with the open mouth settling on his chin. No amount of makeup could transform Kisame into this man. "See," said Temari. "My question is will splitting up into two groups and attacking with our numbers more risky than dealing with the two armies at separate times together?" 

"How large are the armies?" 

"I don't have exact numbers, but roughly about 40 ninja in each." 

_Damn_ thought Shikamaru. _This wont be easy. I might actually have to exert myself for this mission._ "It'll be easier for them to catch us off guard if we attack in one group. We need to attack both armies at roughly the same time so that both armies will be engaged," he said rubbing his forehead. 

"Okay how will we split them though?" questioned Temari. 

"You'll be one leader, and I'll be the other," said Shikamaru knitting his brow. He didn't want to let Temari out of his sight while fighting, but he knew that she was perfectly capable and was as good or even better than him at leading a team. "I'll take Kiba and Shino. Naruto doesn't listen to me and we both know that Hinata will want to be with Naruto." He said turning to her. 

"Okay, when they get back you inform the boys what's going to happen I'll talk to Hinata." Said Temari smiling at her boyfriend. "This should be interesting to say the least," she mused as she got out her fan and started oiling the joint. 

"I don't get you woman," said Shikamaru. "You advocate for peace yet you enjoy fighting." 

"And I don't get you pineapple head. You voice your annoyance for women yet you can only stammer after a singe kiss," she replied throwing him a wink. 

"Argh, so troublesome…" he said turning a vivid red around the cheeks and ears. "You were the Kazekage's daughter, how can you be so informal?" 

"Long story Shika." 

"I'm listening." 

"Then I'll tell you," she said stretching herself out on the concrete roof. "Back when I was born, daddy dearest was hoping for a son." She said spitting out the daddy part like it was poison. "Well, he wasn't too happy to see me, so he decided to raise me as a boy. Well he was such a nurturing father that when Kankuro came around, he changed his mind and set out to make me as feminine as possible. This all started when I was two and Kankuro was one. He would continue to change his mind about me up until I was twelve. Some times he would get violent." She paused glancing at Shikamaru and continued. "Because of this I grew up to hate my father, so I would rebel. I would always wear skirts and dresses to sparring practice and pants and shorts when meeting visiting dignitaries. I would also be rude to his friends, and make friends with the servants. I became very close with Kankuro, who despite his royal treatment, also hated him. I was too afraid to approach Gaara though, until recently." She laughed. "Basically I went out of my way to annoy him as punishment for him being so hard on me. I was a terror." 

"And you still are," said Shikamaru sarcastically earning him a hard knock on the side of his head. 

"When I was twelve, he finally gave up on me and sent me to live in a separate house alone. It was still on the grounds of the main house, but it was defiantly isolated from te main family. If I remember correctly Gaara and Yashamaru lived in a similar house that was several yards away. After a fight with Kankuro, daddy decided that he would make all his blights on the family, into a shinobi team since we all had received training from an early age. That way he wouldn't have to watch us and there was always the odd chance that we would die," Temari said bitterly rare tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "He also paired us up with a political enemy of his, Baki Sensei. You know Baki was always more of a father than dad ever was," she sobbed her head in her hands. 

Taken aback by her sudden weakness Shikamaru hugged her. "It's alright," he said trying to calm her down. Temari was never one to cry; yet the clear pearls of water just wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks. "You don't have to talk about it anymore." He had no idea what else to say so he just sat there clutching the sobbing girl. 

"Thanks, I needed that," she hiccupped. "You know my biggest regret in life was never meeting my mom. She was always kept separate. I don't know why." 

The sky was dark now. The edges of horizon of the earth lit with a fuchsia glow fading into purple dusk. Below them they could hear people returning to their hotels and houses for the night. Distinct among the many voices was Naruto's shout of "Dattebayo." 

"I think they're returning now," said Shikamaru letting go of Temari. "We should meet them and tell them about the plan for tomorrow." Nodding Temari wiped way her tears, put on a confident face once again, before getting up. Turning around she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, leaving him feeling paralyzed and dumbstruck at the warmth. 

"Come on Shika. We need to inform them about tomorrow," she said with a grin before heading down the stairs. 

"Was that really Temari?" he pondered out loud. Touching the place where her lips had met his skin he knew that dating her had been the best decision he had ever made. She had had such a hard life that one wouldn't expect a princess of the sand to lead. He could now see how she had gotten so strong. She was a different type of girl. Shaking his head he followed after her, thinking of what she had revealed. 

**YAY ShikaTema. Please don't hurt me for that chapter. I swear this story still is a NaruHina. I've decided that once I finish this story, I'll another story that fits in with this. It will be one of the following SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, InoCho, or GaaraMatsuri. I haven't decided which yet. Please review. I'm going to fix the previous chapter now**


	6. The Fight

**Yay chapter four has been fixed and chapter five wasn't too much of a hassle. This will go more NaruHina like it's supposed too, from now on. The ShikaTema in the last chapter is a bit of a building ground for a later story (not a sequel but also set in the same Naruto world my mind has created). I still don't know what order to create the other stories in so comments on that would be greatly appreciated (as would any reviews). Just as a reminder of the other couples they are SasuSaku, InoCho, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and GaaraMatsuri. Those are the definates'. I also have three possible couples (I'm a bit nervous about writing them especialy because two are shounen ai) they are Rock Lee and Gai sensei (yes I know I'm sick), Sai and Yakumo (most awesome filler character), and Kiba and Kankuro. Suggestions are welcome but I wont change any of the pairings. Please leave your suggestions**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I do not own any of the Naruto characters otherwise Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kiba, and Gaara would all be my boyfriends (and possibly Sasuke but I'm mad at him at the moment). I also don't own the manga or anime.**

Hinata was woken up by someone poking her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Temari standing above her fully dressed. It was dark out and the clock on the bedside table informed her that it was 2:00 am. _Damn _she thought. _Just six hours of sleep. Now I know why Shikamaru and Temari made us all go to bed early. _Rubbing her eyes she got up and quickly dressed while Temari started packing up equipment. 

The night before had been fun. They explored the town the whole afternoon. They had visited several Ramen shops until Shino had threatened Naruto with his bug swarm. Then they had gotten kicked out of the haunted house when Naruto, after being scared by a plasticine ghoul, had destroyed that room vowing never to let the animatronic being, haunt people again. 

Thinking of Naruto gave Hinata butterflies in her stomach. As part of the attack plan the group was splitting in two, and she was with Naruto. To make things worse she knew this would be an extremely dangerous fight and she was afraid of letting Naruto down. Tying her forehead protector around her neck she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and pack up the toiletries. In the main room Temari was busy tying her hair up, a serious look in her eyes. Once they finished packing their backpacks, Hinata slipped her baggy coat on and they left the room. 

The air seemed tense and stifling. Nervous with anticipation, Hinata nearly tripped down the stairs. In the lobby they met up with Naruto. He looked uncharacteristically serious. It seemed the pressure of the mission was also affecting him. 

"Where's Shikamaru's group," he muttered survueying his surroundings. No one was there except the irate owner of the inn who was yawning loudly from across the room. 

\"We have farther to go than they do, so we are leaving earlier," replied to Temari in a soft whisper. "They are leaving at four." 

After paying for Temari's room (Naruto's would be paid when Shikamaru left) they departed. Once they got out of the town and into the woods the atmosphere lightened although all of them were still on guard. _The problem with our plan _thought Temari. _Is that if one of the groups gets intercepted and can't make it the other is completely oblivious and pretty much defenseless._ A line of yellow peeked up from the horizon and the sun drifted upward. Throughout the whole day they traveled. There was little conversation, yet no one seemed to mind. They were all to busy concentrating on the job ahead. 

In the late afternoon they approached the first town. Altering their course the moved around it and two others until they reached their destination an hour later. 

_I knew it, _smirked Temari. _The army doesn't want to be too close to the villagers so they have a separate camp just outside the town. _The camp was somewhat large. Many white tents lay beneath the forest trees near the outskirts of the town. "Hinata," said Temari "Tell me how many chakra presences you can sense." 

Activating her Byuakugan Hinata scanned the campsite. "Forty two and…Oh my God" 

"What is it Hinata chan?" asked Naruto impatiently. 

"The leader is here. The one leading them is at this campsite." She said her voice shaking slightly. She was terrified of he large muscular man ever since she had lain eyes on his picture 

_Dammit_ thought Temari. _The more logical location would be the village nearest Leaf Village. Why here? Or maybe he expected us to maneuver behind and attack where we thought his weak spot is. Well I've got to admit that was one possibility of mine but I didn't see what good it would do, so I didn't even bring it up. Good thing I didn't._ Steadying herself she address the two younger shinobi. "Naruto Hinata," she said in a hushed whisper. "The plan is the same. We attack at sunset, or if we see a movement in their movements." The two nodded. 

Three hours later the sun started to sink below the horizon. Turning to the other two Temari nodded. They moved through the tree branches until they were directly above the outermost edge of the camp. Naruto got out a kunai attached to an exploding tag. He threw it into a fire pit nearby where it exploded immediately. As the explosion sent four of their teammates in the air all the ninjas were alerted to the three figures jumping down from a nearby tree limb. Temari didn't give them long to think charging ahead of the other two she sent a great gust flying at the group. It caught up tents and fallen logs in it's midst slamming them into three other rogue ninjas. Naruto created four clones and threw himself at a group of burly ninjas. Hinata rushed past and found herself engaged with a pair of twins whose movements seemed completely synchronized with each other. 

_I was wondering when they would attack. _Thought the man. As he smiled the mouth of the serpet tatoo seemed to close._Well I'll see how my recruits handle these pests before getting involved._

They fighting went on for a long time. None of them could seem to get close enough to the leader of the enemy to take him on. For every ninja they defeated another seemed to spring up behind him. How ever forty minutes later they were making progress. Hinata had dispatched the twins and was now fighting side by side with Naruto whose shadow clones had long since deceased. To their left Temari repeatedly blew gusts of wind in the leaders direction with increasing fury. The ninjas there were finding it hard to hold her off and divert her slicing attacks. Many fell severed to the ground. Naruto created ten more clones and sent them charging at several ninjas who were holding back from the fight. An hour later there were only seven enemy ninja left. 

_I guess I will have to fight these pests._ Thought the leader his excitement rising._ Lets see they look like one person from Sand and two from Leaf. Now since when did those two villages form alliances, especially after the chuunin exams? Oh one of the Leaf's a Hyuuga that should be interesting. Well they did weed out the good fighters from the bad_He thought survueying the dead. He stood up and readied his attack. Seeing this the rest of the enemy ninja fell back behind him. 

"Oh, Hell No!" shouted Temari. 

"Th-th-that attack," stuttered Hinata in fear. 

"Oh, Shit." Swore Naruto. All had seen what attack the leader had specialized in before and they all knew its power. They had very little time to think before he threw the first umbrella in the air. A rain of needles controlled by his chakra swerved toward them. 

Temari countered most of them by catching them in a gust of wind but she knew she couldn't do it forever. At that same time Hinata and Naruto split up in order to dodge the rest of the shower that Temari missed. 

"That was only the first wave," the man said looming beyond them like some gigantic statue. "I've got more where that came from." He called gleefully as three umbrellas shot up in the air, one aimed at each of his prey. 

Once again Temari was forced to use her fan but this time she could only block what was coming at her. Naruto used kage bunshin and had his clone spin him out of harms way. 

As soon as she had seen the three umbrella's Hinata went into what was known as the Hyuuga trance. 

What happenes during these trances is that, aided by the Byuakugan the person under the trance, focuses on a luminous green and black ying yang and ten planes around it. They focuse on the proximity the targets would be placed on it as well as envisioning themselves in the center of the ying yang. While this happens several minor chakra gates, located around the brain and eyes, opened sending a surge of energy into the brain. It was the same principle as a seizure only the person in the trance had total control of their movements. All of the openings of the trance takes less than a second although to the user it may feel like a millennia. The results are; far better reaction time than humanly possible otherwise and speed that rivals Rock Lee and Maito Gai (Might Guy if you're wondering). In order for the person's eyes to keep up with the movement extra energy is channeled into the eye expanding the translucent iris so it's actually visible, and incredibly fast blinking (so much it's hard to tell whether they are blinking or not) occurs. The overall effect gives the user the sensation that they are looking at the world through a strobe light and everything appears to be moving at a very slow rate, although it is really the user that is operating at high speeds. Coming out of the trance can prove to be dangerous. The user must focus all of their concentration into shutting the gates or else a real seizure or stroke will occur. This leaves them vulnerable to others around them for at least five seconds. 

Hinata concentrated on the trance. The glowing green ying yang approached and as if in a dream she materialized on it. She then concentrated on her target. He was eight planes away from her meaning that, she would have to cross six lines to reach her target. Evening her chakra she opened her eyes. It was like looking through the shutter of a camera that is constantly taking pictures. The umbrella was overhead slowly opening and releasing its contents. On either side of her she could see her comrades moving slowly trying to block and dodge the deadly rain. Collecting chakra in her palms she went into her technique the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. Arms flailing wildly, she either broke all the needles arching towards her or knocked them aside with her concentrated chakra with the exception of ten needles. Those she caught. While she was doing that she was also watching Naruto and Temari to see if they were in need of help. Temari had managed to blow all the needles away, but Naruto had four stuck in his leg because his clones' reaction wasn't quick enough. Enraged that the man had hurt the boy she loved Hinata lunged foreward eyes set on the offender. Before he even had time to react she had reached him and dealt him six gentle fist hits in his ribs before plunging his own needles in the base of his neck. He collapsed dead. 

Calming down Hinata tried to pull herself out of the trance. She shut her eyes and focused on letting go of the energy. The sensation was that of falling through cold water, as she closed all of the open gates. Taking advantage of her sudden pause. The seven remaining ninja all hurled themselves at her, furious due to their leaders death. 

Seeing Hinata in trouble Temari was about to leap into the fray when four sharp metal objects flew past skimming her face. She barely had time to look before Naruto engulfed in a red chakra glow, bounded toward the hostile shinobi on all fours. He made fast work of them. 

Turning away from the scene Temari apprehensively wondered how Shikamaru's'group had fared. She summoned Kirikimi and motioned her to where Hinata and Naruto were. 

Naruto had just gotten out of the kyuubi stage when he saw Hinata. Being attacked while coming out of the trance had proved too much and she had collapsed. "Don't die, don't die," Naruto said shaking her slightly. 

"Let me see," said Temari shifting Hinata away from the boy. Unzipping her jacket she felt around for a heartbeat. Turning to him she said. "I'm not a medical ninja but I can tell that she is alive." 

Naruto couldn't seem to respond. He was busy staring at the outline of her body. Bruised and bloody she still gave off a sort of light that made Naruto wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. 

"Come on," said Temari as she sent Kirikimi off to scout Shika's battle. "We need to get to the meeting point." 

Nodding Naruto picked Hinata up, bridal style, as he walked with Temari to where they were to meet Shikamaru and his team. 

**Whew I'm glad that chapter is finished, although it was really fun to write about the Hyuuga Trance thing. That must have been really confusing to read. Don't worry I don't even understand half of what I wrote there either. I hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly. Wow this story got really violent. I wonder if I should change the rating to mature? Please review. I'm really want feedback.**


	7. End of the Mission

**Hello again. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. I really just wanted to be done with it, although I had so much fun describing the "Hyuuga Trance." (That's probably the part that confused people the most). I know Hyuuga Trance is a really lame name, but that's all that I could come up with. I'm really happy that this story has actually gotten this far. No intro to a chapter of mine would be complete without me begging on my hands and knees for you guys to review (please think of the children) Aah right now I'm listening to "Inner Universe" by Origa so if I randomly type in some Russian words you know what prompted it XD (okay I can't speak Russian, so it's highly unlikely that will happen.) Back on track. Uuuum I really don't have anything else that will take up space besides the IMPORTANT NOTICE (why always in caps lock?)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: ****Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog… ooops wrong one**

**AUTHENTIC**** IMPORTANT NOTICE: I do not own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, Inner Universe, any Ghost in the Shell theme song, or the characters of Ghost in t Shell. But I wish I did…**

After walking several minutes, Temari motioned for Naruto to stop. Flicking out her fan she opened it up to the second star (moon in English version), secured her feet in the axle and used her chakra to levitate he fan so she flew up toward the forest canopy. After several minutes she descended into Naruto's view again hovering a foot above the ground. 

"I was scouting the area." She said. "As far as I can tell, there are no enemies in the surrounding forest." 

"How can you tell?" 

"All the tents at the other camp seem obliterated and if there were any rogue ninja's left, there would be movement around the tents." Leaning foreward she moved the fan so it was parallel to the ground. She ten opened it up fully to the third star. "Hop on," she ordered. "We'll reach them faster." 

Setting a still unconscious Hinata gently upon the fan, Naruto then leaped up and positioned himself so that he was sitting by her head. Stroking her hair, he started to dwell on what had happened that night and between them their whole lives. 

Naruto thought about how he had felt about her. When he was younger he had assumed that Hinata was just this weird, distant, ultra shy person. She had never really caught his eye. Sakura was the one all the boys went on about. So naturally he decided that she was the right match for him. Yet he had always been turned down, even assaulted by her, whenever he showed his affection. Now that he thought about it more, Sakura was the one who now seemed distant. The first time he ever really took notice of Hinata was when she had offered to help him cheat in the first chuunin exam. Later when she was fighting Neji, and getting beaten badly he felt so helpless that he shouted encouragement. For some reason she had responded to the support by trying harder. She had then fought him without chakra. In the end he nearly killed her. Naruto felt tears well in his eyes. 

She looked the same then as she did now. He had made a promise to her; to avenge her suffering caused by Neji. Before his match she revealed to him that she had always admired him and always would. The shock of knowing that he wasn't alone nearly paralyzed him back then. Yet he assumed that like Sakura their relationship would be nothing more than friendship. "Honestly," he thought out loud, making Temari glance in his direction. "How could she ever love me?" Temari raised her eyebrows and a slight smile curled at the tips of her mouth. 

He had kept his promise and then she had disappeared from his life for a time, while the village got destroyed. Many events later including Sasukes' betrayal and a new Hokage, he had found himself paired up with team eight (Hinata's team) many times. The awe he had for her when she saved him from the bee summon was continually heightened by her rescue of him from a magnet user named Jiga. 

He thought some more. An image came to his mind. It was a slender girl dancing in a waterfall her bare figure illuminated by the moonlight. She was controlling water making it swirl around her with every graceful step. He had never gotten a look at the girls face yet her movements had seemed familiar to him at the time. _Come to think about it Hinata had a cold the next morning and she turned bright red when I told Kiba about the gi-……… Oh my God._ He thought staring at Hinata_. Shino had said she had practiced her jutsus with water. It's her! _

His heart was beating fast as he stared at her. The more he stared the more he started thinking of her. She was a person of contrasts. Her couldn't help noticing how her dark hair contrasted with her pale, smooth skin. How her short tomboyish haircut was in a way, kind of cute. Or how her slender frame was compact with training hardened muscle. Even her attacks were the same way. The movements themselves were graceful and eye pleasing, yet the power they contained was vast and dangerous. This was when he fully understood. He loved her. 

Tears streaming down his face he said softly "I love you." 

"You know you're going to have to wake her up if you're going to say that." Said Temari whose slight smile had spread into a large grin. 

"I don't even know if she likes me back, okay. I just needed a chance to say it. Anyway if she heard she would probably hit me like everyone else." 

"And since when is Sakura everyone else, she's just one girl. On that same note, since when is Hinata like Sakura?" said Temari rolling her eyes in frustration. "Anyway we're here." 

As the fan approached the clearing Temari poked Hinata. 'Wake up sleepy head," she said staring at the girl. Hinata stirred slightly. "Ok Naruto let her rest now." 

"WHAT! Then what did you just do?!" he shouted angrily. 

"Ah you're back to your loud self. You scared me there for a moment ramen boy. Is it okay if I call you ramen boy from now on?" 

"NO" 

"Typical ramen boy. Oh there they are." Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were running to meet them. Shikamaru looked like he had been under a lot of stress. His brow was sweating, his hair was mussed up and his jacket was only half on. The others looked fine besides the many scratches, cuts, and bruises. Akamaru, though dirty, was looked very excited and happy. The dog was so glad to see them that he jumped up on Temari's fan and started licking Hinata's face. 

"Oy, dirty paws. Off the fan! Is it alright if I call you dirty paws?" 

Akamaru barked twice before obeying. "He says no and hey Hinata are you alright?" said Kiba turning his attention to his teammate who was roused by the wet dog kisses. 

"I'm, I'm fine Kiba. I'm just tired." She said blearily. 

"What I don't get a welcome from you?" said Shikamaru annoyed and amused by Temari's actions. 

"Of course you do," she said before jumping off the fan [It fell to the ground with Hinata still on it, much to Naruto's dismay and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Surprising everyone but Hinata he responded equally. Naruto and Kiba could only stare dumbstruck while Hinata thought she heard Shino mutter, "Get a room." 

"Don't tell anybody in Konoha, or I'll hit you with my fan," said Temari breaking awy for a moment to address the boys. 

Giggling Hinata turned her attention on Naruto who was half way through helping her off the fan while still watching Shikamaru and Temari. _I'll have to tell him _she thought_. And if he says no then so be it. _Pausing a second to gather her nerves she turned to Naruto and said. " I love you. I have always loved you. Even when people berated you and pushed you around I still loved you. Please," she said tears running down her cheeks. "Please say you love me. I really want to be with you." 

The silence was deafening. Everyone was staring at them. Naruto couldn't get the words out. It was too much. He turned to Temari, who winked at him, before kissing Hinata on the cheek. Surprised she looked up at him turning red as a beet. He was also blushing as he said "It was you at the waterfall. I think you are the most beautiful person on earth. I love you too." 

"Wow this mission turned out alright after all," said Temari looking at Shikamaru. Yeah lets go to the main village. We need to inform them that the mission was a success. 

There was a sliver of pink at the dark horizon as the group turned towards the village to report the mission. Two couples; one new, one older held hands and walked towards their next destination. 

"Wow we really need to find somebody," said Kiba to Shino. The bug boy shrugged and they walked behind the others both feeling mildly self-conscious. 

**Wow it's finally over, and it turned out really corny. That's the end of my first story. THERE WILL BE MORE. (Everyone screams in terror) ****PLEASE ****(notice the emphasis) ****review****. I thank all of you who actually read the whole thing. I really appreciate it. Thank you for putting up with my spelling mistakes, conjoined words, a whole chapter in bold, randomness, improper semi-colon use, and various other stupid things I did. Thank you so much. I still haven't decided which couple I'll pair up next. Feel free to request which one you want. The options are: ShikaTema (this story doesn't count as a ShikaTema although there was a lot of ShikaTema in it), InoCho (fat + nearly anorexic love?), NejiTen (hmmm the arrogant guy and the only normal person on the show. Sounds like a great match), GaaraMatsuri (psycho dude with his student. Kind of creepy but cute) GaiLee (Oh god MORE teacherStudent stuff!!! I have a twisted mind) SaiYakumo (Da two artists) KibaKankuro (really no reason to pair them together but I'll do it anyways) Thanks once again. Remember to review. The End (of theis story)**


End file.
